


all of your love is (sunlight)

by WahtaOwl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffiness, Height Differences, Kissing, Schmoop, Short! Cosette, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baking cookies, cosette listens to kpop, eponine likes punk music, just two girlfriends being cute, my first les mis fic, smiling, theyre hozier lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Éponine and Cosette bake cookies and spend time together being adorable girlfriends





	all of your love is (sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdieDell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieDell/gifts).



> Happy birthday birdie!! I'm sorry its posted late, I just got back on wifi recently. I hope you like my first try with the les mis fandom!
> 
> Title is from Sunlight by hozier, because theyre hozier lesbians ive decided. Its also the song mentioned later.

Éponine nervously tugged on her leather jacket as she waited in the living room for her girlfriend, Cosette. 

Valjean made awkward small talk with her as he packed paperwork into his briefcase, preparing for work. It had been five months and he was mostly used to having Éponine over almost every day after her shift at the store. 

When Cosette at last came down the stairs (taking Éponine’s breath away, as always), she linked arms with Éponine and pulled her into the kitchen, where Éponine took off her leather jacket.

“Hi, Ponine!” she chirped. “I’m sorry I was late coming down, do you want to help me make cookies?” 

Éponine smiled down at Cosette. “Alright.” she said.

Cosette smiled back and started to pull items out of the cabinets. Éponine already missed the warmth of Cosette’s hand in hers.

Cosette grabbed the eggs and butter while asking Éponine about her day.

“Can you get the cookie sheet from the bottom left cabinet?” Cosette asked, standing on her tiptoes to reach the flour.

Éponine laughed. “I feel like we should swap those around.” she said, reaching around Cosette to grab the flour instead.

Cosette laughed and tipped her head back to kiss Éponine. “Mmm, I’m not that short!”

“Honey,” Éponine said, mock seriously, “you barely reach my shoulders.”

Cosette twisted around in Éponine’s arms to pout up at her girlfriend.

“But you’re the perfect height for cuddling!” Éponine added, smiling down at Cosette.

Cosette grinned back and went up on her tiptoes, leaning in for a kiss. Then at the last moment, she pulled back and threw a small handful of flour at Éponine’s face.

Éponine gasped and then burst out laughing.

“Cosette!” she giggled. “I’ll just have to get you back!” 

Éponine scooped up her own flour and chased a wildly laughing Cosette around the kitchen. Eventually she caught up to Cosette and wrapped her arms around her, both of them leaning against each other, barely able to stand because of laughter, and both of them were covered in flour.

“Ponine! We’re meant to be making cookies!” Cosette gasped out, through her giggles.

“This is much more fun!” Éponine laughed back, pulling Cosette closer to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Cosette only smiled harder.

Eventually the two girls managed to get back on track with their baking plan. Éponine began to expertly whisk the wet materials, while Cosette cheerily mixed the dryer ingredients.

After a while Éponine noticed that Cosette was humming as she stirred. She laughed and began to sing along. Soon enough, Cosette had joined her and they were both singing loudly, through laughter. 

Cosette beamed at Éponine, flour still smudged on her face and shirt, and Éponine felt her heart do somersaults in her chest. 

She set down her whisk so she could take Cosette’s hand and twirl her around their kitchen. Slowly their singing trailed off into giggles as they twirled each other and danced around the kitchen. Éponine ducked down to let Cosette spin her, laughing wildly as she did. 

Finally they both settled back by the bowls of mixtures and got back to work on the cookies. 

“Did I tell you about Gavroche and Azelma’s prank war yet?” Éponine asked, cracking an egg.

“No.” Cosette answered and brightened up. She loved to hear about Éponine’s siblings, something that Éponine loved. 

“So Azelma got caught in one of Gavroche’s pranks meant for one of his friends. She ended up covered in glitter all over and she’s still out for blood!” Éponine said.

Cosette laughed and Éponine felt like she was at the top of the world. 

“She got him back though. But then he retaliated and now our apartment’s a warzone. I have to be extra careful not to fall into one of their traps for each other.” Éponine added.

Éponine shared an apartment with her friend Grantaire, and Gavroche and Azelma both lived with them. Hopefully Grantaire knew about the prank war. If he came back from his boyfriend’s and got caught in another curdled milk catapult Éponine would never hear the end of it. Sometimes she thought that Grantaire would move in with Enjolras if she didn’t need a roommate so much. Éponine had been thinking absently about asking Cosette to move in with her, but she wasn’t sure if she would need to yet.

They continued talking about Éponine’s sibling’s as they both finished with their half of the cookie mix.

Then Cosette carefully stirred both of the mixtures together, which was the best part. Éponine let her do it every time they baked together, so that she could see Cosette’s smile even more. 

Then Cosette started to roll out the dough. Éponine got the cookie cutters from the cupboard she remembered them being in last time she had baked with Cosette. 

Cosette beamed at her and grabbed a bird cookie cutter, handing Éponine a plastic orange giraffe one.

The two girls happily cut the dough with several cookie cutters as Cosette chattered on about her schoolwork and violin practice. 

Éponine was content just to listen to her girlfriend be happy. She loved Cosette’s happiness. Even though they had been childhood friends before Cosette moved and they later met back up in high school, Éponine still sometimes couldn’t believe that Cosette was dating her. 

“Tada!” Cosette cheered. “Time to put them in the oven!” 

She held up a star shaped cookie to inspect it before it went onto the sheet.

“Careful!” Éponine cried. “It’ll fall apart!”

Cosette set the cookie down and smiled at Éponine. “We could always glue it back together with icing later.” she pointed out.

“Yes but it wouldn’t be the same.” Éponine frowned.

“The different and broken cookies are always the best!” Cosette said and leaned in to kiss Éponine. 

Pretty soon Éponine was smiling again. She pressed another kiss to Cosette’s lips before unentangling herself from Cosette’s arms to put the cookie trays into the oven.

Once the cookies were in the oven, Cosette and Éponine cuddled up on the living room couch, put some music on, and talked and kissed, happily.

They both still had flour on them from their flour fight earlier, but neither of them seemed to care. Éponine would probably end up borrowing a shirt from Cosette that she had probably stolen from Éponine in the first place.

Éponine tightened her arms around Cosette. She couldn’t wait.

After a while, the timer for the cookies went off. Cosette reluctantly pulled herself out of Éponine’s arms and headed back to the kitchen. Éponine sighed and followed her.

Cosette pulled the cookie sheets out of the oven. She turned away from the counter to grab a spatula only to see that Éponine had gotten it for her.

Éponine smiled and traded the spatula to her girlfriend for a kiss.

Cosette placed the cookies onto a plate on the counter as Éponine got the icing ingredients. Then the two girls set about making the icing. Cosette had brought her phone in with them and left the music on. Occasionally one of them would start singing or mouthing along and the other would smile fondly at her girlfriend.

Once the icing was made Éponine and Cosette settled down to frost the cookies. They each selected their halves and then got to work, looking seriously down at the cookies. 

They switched between the different frosting colors and worked hard on getting patterns right. When they had both finished their cookies they switched places with each other to look at each others cookies. They each chose their favorite of the other person’s cookies to eat.

Cosette beamed up at Éponine as she bit into a hippo cookie with purple and blue icing. “This was really fun!” she said.

Éponine smiled back at Cosette. “Yeah. we should do this more often.”

When it was time for Éponine to go home, Cosette sends cookies for Gavroche and Azelma with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr @wahta-owl! Come talk to me!


End file.
